butterfly necklace
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: a cute little one shot


A/N: this is just to be cute, nothing more. I don't own Oban star racers.  
In this story Eva is 3.  
"Eva stay right hear, okay? I will be back in an hour or so" Eva's mother said and kissed her on the cheek "okay mommy!" said a cheerful little girl with a big smile on her face. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away to a meeting she had to be at.■ The baby sitter should be hear in 5-8 minutes, so don't worry!" her mother said be fore she was completely gone. ⌠RING-RING■ the phone rang 5 minutes after her mother was gone. Eva ran to pick it up.

"Hewo" Eva said (little kids are so cute!).

"Yes, this is Mabel, Is your mother home?" Mabel asked.

"No, she just weft" Eva said.

"Oh, that's too bad because I am calling to say I can't be their to baby sit".

At that Eva gasped. She had never been alone for more then a few minutes.

"Well I'll hang up now" and Mabel hung up the phone. Eva didn't hang up till she heard the beep sound that meant no one was their.

'Okay, this isn't so bad' Eva thought after about 10 minutes 'all I have to do is stay hear and every thing will be fine' so she sat down in a chair and waited.

After about 30 minutes Eva forgot all about having to stay where she was (little kids usually don't stay in one place or keep there minds on one thing for long).

"Aw! A baby butterfly!" Eva said exited as a beautiful butterfly flu by. The butterfly had long wings with all sorts of colures. It flu so gracefully that it looked like an angel had sent in down to Earth. Eva started running after it. She was smiling and laughing her head off.

After about 10 minutes of chasing the butterfly Eva lost it.

"Aw! Ware the butterfwy go?" Eva asked then looked around to see a very unfamiliar place. She had never gone this far away from home.

"Hewow! Any ones hear?" she called out. She started wondering around. She was starting to get scared.

'What if I can't get home? What if I never see mommy or daddy again?' at these thoughts Eva started to cry. She wanted to go home. She hoped to god that some one would hear her, but she didn't believe any one would hear her.

But she was mistakes. Not too far away from weir she was a space ship had just landed. Out of the ship came a few aliens. There was also a white limo there.

"Ah, king and queen of Nourasian, how nice to finely meet you" a man said and then bowed to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to Mr. President" said the kind and the queen agreed the kind then bowed and the queen curtsied.

"Ah, and let me guess, this is the prince, am I right?" the president asked and both the king and queen nodded. The prince then bowed to the president.

"Price Aikka, why don't you wait over their till we are done talking" his father suggested and pointed over to a tree.

'I wish they wouldn't take me to every planet they visit' he thought but then heard some thing.

His ears perked up as they tried to determine what the sound was.▓ It sounds like-like some one is crying' he then followed the sound and sure enough he saw a 3 year old little girl sitting under a big tree crying. He walked towered her and sat down. She didn't even notice him.

"Um, miss. Are you all right?" he asked not knowing what else to say. The girl nodded.  
"If you're all right then why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm wost" she said.

He gave her a small smile, trying to cheer her up then said "don't worry, I'll help you" she looked up and her crying slowed.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem" he said "How did you get lost any way?" he asked.

"I was following a butterfly" she said. He chuckled. To him that was just too cute.

"Okay, well which way did you come from?" he asked. She pointed in a direction "I think that way"  
She said.■ Then lets go" he said then whistled. In a few seconds a big beadle was standing right in front of them.

"This is G▓dar" he said.

"Nice to meet you G'dar" she said "Oh, by the way, my name is Eva" she said. He smiled. He thought the name fit. After all she was a cute little girl and Eva was a cute and short name.

"It's a pleasure Mi. Eva, my name is Aikka" he said with a small bow. Eva then gave her best effort to do a curtsy but then fell in his arms but he didn't push her away, instead he held her in his arms and loved every minute of it.

They probably would have just held each other for hours if G'dar hadn't screeched to bring them back to reality.

"Um, I guess we should be going" Aikka said and Eva agreed and they climbed on G'dar. After about 5 minutes they wear at Eva's house and her mother was freaking out.

"Mommy!" Eva yelled as she seen her mother.

"Eva!" her mother yelled then ran to embrace her "didn't I tail you not to leave the house?" he mother asked.

"Yews mummy" Eva said wall putting on the most adorable little pouty face ever be for she started tearing up "but I seen this butterfly and followed it then got wost" she said.

"Awe, poor baby" her mother said wall hugging her.

"But then he found me and helped me home" Eva said.

"He?" her mother asked completely forgetting about Aikka and the big beadle "So you helped my little Eve?" she asked Aikka nodded "well thank you" she said and gave him a kiss on the for head.

"Aikka!" some one yelled.

"Looks like I have to go, by Eva" he said sadly but before he left he gave her a beautiful necklace with a butterfly on it. Then he left.

Eva never took the necklace off.

A/N: I hope you liked this story! 


End file.
